MattxMello Oneshot Alternate Endings
by GothicToeLicker
Summary: just a sexy little one shot featuring the most popular pairing in death note fandom history. i don't own death note. many alternate endings. rated M for mature material.


**So this dirty little thing popped into my mind... and here it is. I couldn't choose exactly what I wanted to happen though.. so there are many alternate endings for this. **

** WARNING: much suggestiveness, naughty language, violence, pornographic activities involving guns, spanking, over use of alternate endings.**

** DISCLAIMER: i don't own death note**

**!**

Matt heard the sharp click of a key in the lock. He ignored it though.

He heard the harsh slam of the front door. He turned down the game volume slightly.

The clacking of Mello's leather boots could be heard through the apartment. Metal and leather meeting hard wood. Clack Clack Clack.

The clacking stopped and Matt could tell exactly where his blonde friend was. Standing in the door way, hips cocked, arms crossed, scowl set solidly. He said nothing, but snarled at the red head who sat on the couch, back to him and feet propped up. Not a care in the f cking world.

Matt, knowing there would be consequences but not exactly caring, continued staring at the game he was playing on the tv. Grand Theft Auto. Matt pushed an old lady out of her car, and hot wired it. He continued to run over the previously mentioned old lady. He smirked slightly.

"Matt," Mello growled, attempting to contorl his temper. It bubbled to the brim inside him.

"Hey, sup Mello?" Matt called from the couch. He didn't pause his game.

"I met with Near today," Mello said angrily.

"And what did that little jerk have to say?" Matt asked. He knew that calling Near anything that wasn't insulting would be highly regretable.

"He offered for us to work together. Again. That ass hole doesn't even know who he's messing with anymore. He still acts like we're at Wammy's," Mello vented. He paced around the light lit room as he talked. He angrily slammed his fist on the table, which was covered completely with books.

"He's so imature! It's like he's still a freaking child," Mello complained. "Matt, are you even listening?" Mello snapped, snatching the game controller out of the ginger's hands. Matt watched the tv in a trance as the cops beat down his little character. He frowned slightly.

"I was listening," Matt said, his voice not caring. "You're so emotional sometimes, also like a child."

Mello grabbed his friend by the front of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. Face to face. Almost nose to nose, but Mello was slightly taller, so not quite.

"But, unlike Near, you have matured... in other ways," Matt teased, smiling slightly and playing with the waste band of Mello's skin tight jeans.

"You horny little bastard," Mello smirked. "It's naughty to tease people."

"It's too fun to be bad," Matt said, snaking a hand to the back of Mello's neck and fiddling with his shaggy blonde hair and the back of his rosary. Mello moved his hands from Matt's shirt to the small of his back. One hand found it's way under the shirt to meet skin.

"Wanna be bad right now?" Mello whispered into Matt's ear. He then dragged Matt across the room to his bedroom. And they were very, very bad (*wink *wink *nudge *nudge)

!

Alternate Ending:

"He's so imature! It's like he's still a freaking child," Mello complained. "Matt, are you even listening?" Mello snapped, snatching the game controller out of the ginger's hands. Matt watched the tv in a trance as the cops beat down his little character. He frowned slightly.

"Give it back man, I was listening," Matt complained, standing and trying to grab his game controller back. He had better things to do that put up with Mello's shit.

"You're such a kid! All you ever do is play your God damned games!" Mello yelled.

"Says the drama king who's gonna be diabetic by the time they're twenty!" Matt yelled back, nose to nose with his friend.

"And your cancer sticks are much better! You're just going to kill yourself!"

"Well atleast then I won't have to deal with you anymore!" Matt screamed. Mello reeled back and slapped the gamer across the face so hard that he fell over. Matt cried out, holding his face. Mello kicked him in the stomach. He then pulled out his gun quickly and pointed it at his friend.

Matt made himself sit up, a bit lopsided. He looked up at Mello with watery, hurt eyes. The whole left side of his face was bright red, like his hair. His goggles were falling over his face crookedly, and his mouth was set in a frown.

Mello frowned as well.

"Why are you so damn cute?" Mello spat, trying not to smile at his adorable friend on the ground in front of him.

"You're such a slut," Matt smiled as Mello put his gun away. Matt pushed himself up to his feet. "You know you couldn't shoot me."

"Don't be such a wise ass," Mello scolded.

"Just kiss me already, bitch," Matt said, pulling Mello closer to him. Their lips and their anger met and turned into a passion so hot, that they didn't let go of eachother for hours.

!

Alternate Ending 2:

Matt, knowing there would be consequences but not exactly caring, continued staring at the game he was playing on the tv. Grand Theft Auto. Matt pushed an old lady out of her car, and hot wired it. He continued to run over the previously mentioned old lady. He smirked slightly.

"Matt," Mello growled, attempting to contorl his temper. Anger bubbled to the brim inside him. Matt continued to ignore him- just to tease him, just to see how much he could piss him off. Mello was sexy when he was angry.

"Get up you lazy bastard," Mello growled, stomping to stand behind the couch. Matt continued to ignore him. "You're not very good at acting, I know you can hear me." Matt remained silent.

Mello had had it. He couldn't take it. His temper was boiling over and he was ready to kill Matt. To kill everybody. Matt anticipated this.

By the time Matt heard the click of the bolt on Mello's gun, his was up as well. The two stared at eachother for a moment. They stared deep into each other's eyes, as a challenge. Like two animals determining dominance.

"You won't shoot me," Mello chuckled, holding the gun tight, finger barely off the trigger.

"If I have to, I will," Matt said.

"Bull shit," Mello sneered.

"I was about to say the same for you, Mells. How many times have you pointed that gun at me, and you haven't killed me yet," Matt said, a small smile coming to his lips. Matt slowly dropped the gun to rest it on the couch beside him.

"I could do worse than kill you," Mello said, a small purr in his voice. God, it was soo sexy. Matt was getting hot, fast. Mello noticed this. And like many times in the past, his anger had turned to a lust, a passion that only his red headed friend could release in him. It was driving him mad.

Mello brought the gun up slowly to his lips. He kissed the barrel softly, then traced his tongue all the way up to the tip. He heard Matt give an almost inaudable moan. It was so hot.

It was a silent command. Matt and Mello's eyes met, and the command was simple. Fuck me, hard. Matt climbed over the back of the couch to stand in front of the blonde seme. Mello laced his arms to the small of his friends back. One hand sliding into his back pocket. Matt wrapped his arms up around Mello's neck. He fiddled with the rosary that Mello wore around his neck. With the back of his collar. He ran his thin, calloused hands through Mello's stringy blonde hair.

Their lips met with a firey passion. All they wanted was to eat each other alive. To be with each other completely. To morph into one divine being.

The two let themselves fall over the back of the couch to make out on it. Matt lay on his back while Mello settled over him.

He broke the kiss for a short moment, much to Matt's surprise. He looked up at Mello with big, pleading eyes_. Don't stop._ Mello couldn't help but chuckle.

"You little slut," He purred as he pulled Matt's shirt up over his head. Matt's fingers found their way to play with the zipper and button of Mello's jeans. He found a half eaten chololate bar in the blonde's pocket. Breaking a piece off, he held it tightly between his front teeth, daring Mello to come get it. He did.

!

Alternate Ending 3:

There was a sharp click of a lock turning. The front door slammed closed with a harsh bang. The clacking of Mello's leather boots could be heard through the apartment. Metal and leather meeting hard wood. Clack Clack Clack.

Mello stopped to stand in the doorway, hips locked, arms crossed, scowl set. He'd had a shitty day. He'd just met with Near, and the little idiot hadn't changed one bit. He needed someone to take his aggression out on. Of course, that meant his poor best friend/lover whom he loved more than anyone in the world. Love and anger are a dangerous combination.

But besides anger, something else was bubbling inside him. Something just as dangerous as both love and anger. That thing was lust.

"Matt," Mello called out. Matt was fast asleep, laying on the couch with a book settled limply in his hands. He had his face buried in it, goggles falling down to his forehead. He looked so fucking adorable, and it pissed Mello off for some reason. And turned him on.

"Mail Jeevas, get your lazy ass up," Mello ordered. Matt, who had just woken up, mumbled something and shifted slightly.

Mello sat down at the very edge of the couch, near Matt's stomach. He shook Matt's shoulders impatiently.

"Wake up!" Matt pulled a pillow over his head.

"Matt, come on!" Mello said.

"No," Matt moaned.

"GRRR" Mello let out an impatient/agrivated growl. He then noticed that with Matt laying on his stomach, his nice bubble butt was on display. Mello smirked as he brought his hand down hard against Matt's ass.

"Ow!" Matt jumped. He tried to whack Mello with a pillow. "Don't spank me, you ass wipe!"

Too tempting. Mello did it again. SMACK!

"It's not nice to call people names, Matt," Mello said.

"Ugh, get your fat ass off of me," Matt complained as Mello sat himself down on Matt's back. Matt struggled, trying to sit up or push Mello off of him. It didn't work.

SMACK SMACK SMACK "Mello! Knock it off," Matt complained. Mello leaned down close to Matt's ear while he rested his hand on his friends ass.

"Would you rather lay over my lap?" he purred

"You horny bastard," Matt grumbled. SMACK. Matt moaned.

"Don't make me take your pants off Matthew," Mello said.

"You just want to get _into_ my pants, slut," Matt said as he felt Mello yank his jeans down. He felt another firm SMACK and couldn't help but yelp. It hurt more without his jeans on.

He hadn't been spanked since he was about twelve or thirteen at Wammy's house. Of course, it was one of Mello's plans that got them in trouble. Roger smacked hard too.

But this time it felt different. He wasn't a little kid anymore, and there was this feeling of sexiness aside from everything else. He felt himself getting hard.

SMACK Matt moaned, mostly from pleasure. Mello smirked.

"You little whore, you're enjoying this aren't you?" Mello asked. SMACK SMACK SMACK

Mello suddenly stood up. Matt looked up at him, confused. He watched Mello walk across the room and go into his bedroom. Matt sat up and let out a small hiss.

"Ow," he stood up quickly, gently rubbing his bottom. "Damn, you didn't have to do such a good job, Mello!"

There wasn't an answer. Matt went to take a step but tripped. He looked down and realized he still had his jeans around his knees. He rolled his eyes, stepping out of them completely. He'd be out of them again soon enough anyways. Matt walked across the room in his boxers. He stopped in the kitchen for a moment to grab something, then went to Mello's room.

"What are you doing?" he asked the blonde who was changing out of his mostly leather outfit.

"Getting ready for bed," Mello said. "I'm beat."

"Not yet you aren't," Matt said, a sexy purr in his voice. "It's your turn now."

Mello raised an eyebrow at his friend, but smirked when he saw what the red head held in his hand. An old fashioned wooden spoon.

"Do your worst," Mello said, never breaking eye contact as Matt walked across the room and threw him down on the bed.

!


End file.
